Document DE 199 27 503 A1 discloses a seat for an occupant of a motor vehicle comprising a one- or multi-piece underframe which can be connected fixedly to a bottom of the motor vehicle as well as a seat part comprising a seat back which is displaced with respect to the underframe oppositely to the driving direction by an inertia force which is applied by the vehicle occupant to the seat and thus is slightly lowered at its front end with respect to the driving direction or lifted up slightly at its rear end with respect to the driving direction when in case of an impact to the rear of the vehicle an inertia force or an acceleration of the vehicle exceeds a predetermined threshold value, wherein between the underframe and the seat part at least one guiding element is disposed which is connected pivotably to the seat part and the underframe and is pivoted during a backward movement of the seat part, thus pulling the seat part at its front end downwardly or pushing the seat part at its rear end upwardly.
Document DE 199 31 804 A1 discloses a device comprising a seat back, a seat bottom and a bearing carrying the seat back on the seat bottom in the pivoting direction relatively to the seat bottom, wherein the device comprises a releasable locking means which engages with the seat back to block a pivoting movement of the seat back relative to the seat bottom, wherein a means is provided which is releasable for disengaging said locking means from the seat back in case of a vehicle collision, and wherein a means for dissipating collision energy by continuously decelerating the pivoting movement of the seat back relative to the seat bottom under the influence of vehicle collision forces is provided.
Document DE 199 31 894 A1 discloses a vehicle seat comprising an adjustable seat back which is connected to a driving means which is actuatable in case of a rear collision at the vehicle, wherein the seat back is tilted forwardly in case of a rear collision und then performs an opposite backward movement, which is decelerated by an energy absorber.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved occupant protection. It is a further object of the invention to provide for better whiplash protection